


Maybe We Can Be Together

by lonercat



Category: Free!
Genre: I tried my best, M/M, Multi, Yandere!Nagisa, i love you nagisa, im really sorry, makoharu is really small sorry, makoto joins nagisa's slaughter party, nagisa is a yandere, nagisa kills people, rei is oblivious, theres a star myu character now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazuki Nagisa is in love with his best friend, Ryugazaki Rei. He has a particular way of protecting his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Free! nor its characters :3
> 
> I suck at summaries and titles ...

“Ryugazaki-kun, please accept my feelings!” a girl, Sakurai Kaede, long black hair, thin rimmed glasses before beautiful baby blue eyes, round freckled face, second year as well, was slightly bowing in front of Ryugazaki Rei, a small box with a pretty pink ribbon on it in her hands, extending them to the blue haired boy in front of her. It was the second day of the school year, a surprisingly warm April afternoon in Japan.

  
He, of course expected girls to confess to him, after all he was tall, beautiful and charming; adding he was the best in his class and an athlete. What else would you look for in a guy?

  
“Sakurai-san, I…” he stuttered out, face as red as a tomato.

  
The girl just pushed the box into his chest, and ran away, not even waiting for an answer.

  
Sakurai Kaede was in another class from them, but he recalls Rei helping her a few times in the past year. He can’t help but feel his body burn with hate towards the girl. How dare a simple, stupid girl confess to the love of his life? He cannot forgive this. He takes a moment to breath and control, if Rei saw him like this, he'd never love him. 

  
“Rei-chan! Shall we go?” he says, bursting out the changing room, putting the sweetest smile he could. They were in the roof, the school day was over, and as usual they would walk together to the station, after all they took the same train. 

  
They were the last ones in the changing room, since Haruka couldn't bear to be near a pool and not swim in it, Gou had to do whatever Gou did, and Makoto had to accompany his precious Haruka, making sure he went home and restraining him from stripping and dip in the pool. Gou said that they should reunite so they could clean the pool and discuss a few ways to attract new members.

  
It was unexpected the nervous voice that called out a weak “Ryugazaki-kun” and Rei walking out at the mention of his name. But after hearing the tone, peeking out behind a wall, he saw the small box in the girl’s hand, it took all of his willpower not to go outside and rip the girl apart with his own bare hands.

  
“Oh-oh Rei-chan! What’s that?” he said, feigning innocence.

  
“Sakurai-san from the class 2-2 just confessed to me” Rei trailed off, a bit of embarrassment in his voice, looking away from his hype friend.

“Oh I see,” He says sticking his tongue out. “Aaand what are you gonna say?!”

  
“I-I don’t know, let’s just go home and not talk about it, can we?” The taller one said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

  
As expected from Rei, he just gave the cold shoulder to love, romantic love that is. He is too logical to let himself worry about something like romantic love, that’s a bug he had to fix, but he’ll give Rei time to realise about the deep and undying love he felt for him. He imagined himself and Rei together as an official couple often, doodling occasionally in his notebook not paying attention to class (Rei was going to explain the lesson to him anyway) daydreaming about his favourite scenarios where he could confess his love. 

He wouldn't let any other person steal his precious Rei from him. For him, the blue haired boy was the centre of his world; without Rei, he'd just succumb to the previous darkness he was in before, and he couldn't let that happen.

* * *

 

See, people often thought he was a cheerful, lovely and naturally happy person but actually that was just a cover-up.

He has always felt rejected. He was the last child of his family. His father works overseas and barely spends time with anyone in the family, only caring to ask him about his grades and school-work, and if he did not meet his expectations his father would say "you are a disappointment" and hang up. His mother has poor health, acquired after giving birth to him, causing her to even refusing to see him for weeks. And his three big sisters went all in different ways, since all of them had already finished high school, not keeping communication. Actually, they made a sort of an all-girls club in the household, and since he was a male he was often ignored by the big sisters unless he agreed to dress up as a girl, and he wasn't allowed outside unless it was an emergency or school matter. When he entered school, everyone had a best-friend already and he was always counted as a replacement. Especially in the swim club, where he met his two other friends. He tried so hard to be part of their group but even if the outside it seemed like they accepted him as an official friend, he knew deep down he wasn't a first choice. He couldn't blame them, the bond between the two older boys was unbreakable. 

So, what is wrong with wanting to be someone's first choice?

That's when he met Ryugazaki Rei. They had a rough start, Nagisa only wanting him to join the club, not caring if the boy actually liked him or not, just needing another member, to keep his other two friends. But after a year of spending time together he felt like he belonged together with Rei, he felt at ease, he felt as he really mattered to the other boy. He was Rei's first choice. 

He needed to protect that in any way possible. 

Nagisa then fell in love with Rei. At first, he didn't know he was actually in love, but after noting a few patrons in his behaviour, like, getting an unpleasant feeling every time the bespectacled boy talked so fondly about his Haruka-senpai, or how he praised the so many virtues of his Makoto-senpai. It just got worse when he started noticing some girls looking at Rei with almost literal heart-eyes, how they feigned innocence to get his attention and how sweet their tone was whenever they spoke to him, playing with their hair as they batted their eyes at him. Still, he was happy that he was Rei's first choice. He never let Nagisa alone, and showed he genuinely cared for him as who he was. 

Nagisa completely loved Rei. 

  
As for Kae-chan, he’d have to guide her out the way between him and Rei, of course, one can be never too sure. Rei didn't give a definite answer, so he may consider accept her feelings. Recalling, she was in every kind Rei’s type of girl. She had a beautiful physique, book-worm kind of girl, shy and kind. She was beautiful. Rei loved beautiful things. She’d need to stop being beautiful then. Or rather stop being at all.

* * *

 

“Rei-chan, I have a few errands to attend. Can you go home by yourself today?” he asked innocently.

  
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Take care” Rei said, a small smile in his lips as he waved to the now running boy.

  
He made sure he was far, entered a pharmacy and purchased a syringe and a tranquilliser. Thank goodness his mother let him buy her medication. He offered anyway, he could never be sure of when he’d need those. Right now seemed like a nice opportunity.

  
It was easy to follow Sakurai Kaede, since she always walked to school. He had been observing the girl since last year, she was already in the list of possible crushes Rei may have, since he’d mention her a couple times, and he noticed how she looked at Rei whenever was possible.

  
He caught up with her, after making sure no one was in the road, he swiftly took the syringe, straight to her neck, pushing all of the liquid into her veins. He quickly hid the empty syringe, and carried her, making it look like she fell asleep and he was carrying her home.

  
The little warehouse was quite far, he thanked the fact that he was strong, after years of swimming, he had a decent stamina, enough to carry a girl bridal style for about 10 minutes. A few strangers saw the action, and he heard some comments like “how cute” and “that girl is so lucky”. Her head was in his shoulder, peacefully asleep. He had put her arms around his neck, so it would be more convincing, often nudging her with his head affectionately.

  
The wind was soft, and it was already dark. Making sure no one was around, he dropped the girl’s body unceremoniously in the floor, while he fished for the keys of the warehouse in front of the beach. His family owned this little place, since his grandfather was a fisherman. No matter how much he cleaned, the smell of mackerel was strong, and he smiled as he thought that Haruka would like this place. Nobody in his family came ever here, it was technically abandoned, but he took care of it, since in this place he can be truly himself.

  
He dragged the sleeping body into the warehouse, locking the door immediately. He tied up the girl to a nearby chair. He had everything he loved in this place. A board full of pictures of Rei decorated one of the walls, lots of hearts, butterflies and “I love you” stickers around. A single table was in the middle of the room, a white laced tablecloth decorated it beautifully, and a bowl full of strawberries sat on top.

  
He took one of the strawberries and munched lightly, as he approached one of the shelves that were in the room. They were full of cleaning supplies, some of his clothes and shoes, two clean spare uniforms and a wide variety of knives and cold weapons. He was fond of collecting knives.

  
He also had some chemicals, poison, some of his mother’s medicine, and of course a full equipped first-aid kit. He may need it.

  
Since the doses he injected the girl wasn't that much, she woke up a bit after he finished polishing a knife. It was his favourite knife, he polished it almost every day. Its handle was light-purple coloured, butterflies engraved on it and a pink heart on the top. The blade glistened in the dim lightning of the room. Surely this was the most beautiful knife.

  
“What-what?” Sakurai Kaede whimpered “where am I?”

  
“Kae-chan! You finally woke up!” he said with sweetness in his voice. He was standing near the shelf, where he put the knife back. The tied girl looked at him at the eyes, all of the usual brightness gone, pink dull eyes staring back at her.

  
“Ha-Hazuki-kun?” she whimpered, recognising the blond hair and pink eyes immediately.

  
“Oh, you remember me! I feel honoured!” she could not believe what she was seeing. The usual sweet, cheerful tone in his voice was still present, but his eyes, his eyes were completely soulless, as if a human being had never habited that body.

  
“Now, now, Kae-chan! Let’s play a little game, shall we?” the boy said, grabbing a particularly knife with a rusted blade. He slowly approached her, passing by the table and grabbing a strawberry.

  
“S-S-Stop, Hazuki-kun! I promise if you let me go I’ll never tell a soul but please, let-let me go!” she begged, her voice cracking and tears spilling from her eyes. She wasn't stupid, he didn't seem to have good intentions.

  
“Aw, Kae-chan, I would, but what’s the fun in that?” Nagisa chuckled lightly. “I need to teach you a lesson”

  
He knelt down, and slowly undid the girl’s shirt. Pale chest skin, now exposed, started to rise and fall quickly, as her breath was uneven due to her being too scared. He then positioned the knife in the middle of girl’s breasts, pressing hard enough to penetrate the skin. Blood started to pour out slowly, as he carefully pressed the knife deeper into the girl’s chest, the smile never leaving his lips.

  
“Oh, look! A beautiful red colour!” he said, as she stared to her own chest, pain flowing through all her body, letting screams out of her mouth. He was clearly pleased, judging by the tone in his voice, then again, his eyes didn't not show any sign of emotion.

  
“I wonder…” he trailed off as he trailed the strawberry in his hand through her chest, dipping it in blood. He took a bite and sighed pleasantly “Delicious!”

  
“Pl-Please, s-s-top” she said, tears covering her face, an expression of fear across her face.

  
“Okay!” he smiled as he abruptly took out the half of the knife he had slowly pushed in, making her scream in pain. 

  
“Now, Kae-chan. You should not interfere in other people’s love” Nagisa said slowly, turning around, his back now to the tied girl.

  
“What are you talking about, Hazuki-kun” the girl said between sobs.

  
“Well…” He abruptly turned, facing now the girl, stabbing her stomach this time. She let out a loud yell, as the boy twisted the knife inside of her. “You know, confessing to Rei-chan, you shouldn't have done that. You disturbed our love” he chuckled as he kept moving the knife, ignoring the girl's screams.

  
“I-I didn’t… kn-oow….He… Was… you-r… boy-fri-end…” the girl managed to say.

  
“Silly Kae-chan! He is not my boyfriend!” Nagisa said as he retrieved the knife from the girl’s body. “At least not yet, I need to propose, I just haven’t found the perfect way or moment” he muttered, bringing a hand to his face, as to show thoughtfulness, ignoring the loud sobs and screams coming from the scared girl.

  
“Well, I need to go home!” he said to himself. Kaede let out a relieved breath, glad that he’d leave and if she was lucky, he would let her go. She gasped as she felt a hand on her cheek, and the other on her chin, forcing her to look at the boy in the eyes.

  
“Bye-bye Kae-chan, it was nice to meet you” he said as he kissed the corner of the girl’s mouth, then he stood up and walked behind her, gently grabbing her head by the sides and twisting her neck with the most strength he could. He laughed loudly as he saw the head limply hang from her neck, the sound of the bones breaking echoing the small room.

  
The next day, everything was completely normal. Nagisa did heard some comments about Sakurai Kaede not attending school that day, but anyone could skip a day of school.

  
Two weeks later, the home-room teacher entered gloomily to the classroom. He announced that the body of a girl who attended Iwatobi High School was found in the sea. She had been brutally stabbed. The girl was identified as Sakurai Kaede, from the class 2-2. No trace of another human’s DNA was found, so the teacher advised his students to be careful, as a serial killer could be on the loose.

  
Nagisa immediately looked at Rei, but he seemed to be unaffected by the news of the girl who just confessed to him two weeks ago, found murdered. He was more focused on the book he was reading, and Nagisa felt relieved.

  
A month after the Sakurai incident, the school’s atmosphere was almost restored to normal. Everyone had seemed to forget about the murdered girl, and the police stopped going to the school, closing the case for lack of clues.

* * *

  
They were in the lockers’ hallway, Rei was waiting for Nagisa to put on his shoes.

  
“Hey Rei-kun” Toraishi Honoka, a third year, and clerk of the student council, approached them leaning casually against the lockers, face almost making contact with Rei’s as she was about as tall as him.

  
“Do you have a minute?” she winked.

  
Rei blushed madly at the suggestion, since the girl’s position was obviously inviting. He looked down immediately at Nagisa, who was crouched tying his shoelaces.  
Nagisa felt his blood boil. Examining his rival he noticed her shoulder-length pink hair, slim face with a sexy smirk on, seductive brown eyes that screamed “hey, look at me I'm sexy”, big breasts and really really short skirt.

  
“Toraishi-san, ex-excuse me, but I-I have tons of homework to do with Nagisa-kun, don’t we?” Rei stuttered out with a shaky voice, looking at Nagisa with pleading eyes.

  
“Aw, Rei-kun, don’t call me that. I'm Honoka for you” she said, landing a kiss right on his cheek.

  
“And I don’t think your little friend wouldn't mind if I snatch you away for a few minutes right, cutie?” She slurred, bowing slightly to wink at the blond boy.

  
She didn't wait for an answer, when she grabbed Rei’s hand and took him away. Rei looked back at Nagisa, a shocked expression on his beetroot face.

  
“Tch, that disgusting girl needs to learn a lesson” he muttered darkly as he watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is still protecting his love. Now he found (forced?) an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at summaries...

Nagisa hurries to his door. Someone is knocking at the door. After he opened the door he found a tall blue haired male at his doorstep.

“I’m sorry Nagisa-kun, I know its late-..”

“Don’t mind Rei-chan!” The little blond said throwing his arms around his best friend, enveloping him in a hug.

“I’m glad you came” he says, burying his face deeper into Rei’s chest. At first, when he made this little displays of affection, Rei tensed and stood there unsure about what to do, but now he was used to it, so he hugged Nagisa back delicately, one hand ruffling his blond curls. “I promised I would study with you today, and every day, remember?”

“Yes, let’s go upstairs” The hype blond bounced off his best friend, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his room. Nagisa heard Rei’s little chuckle, letting the blond lead the way as always. If Rei knew something about Nagisa, is that he’d have everything at his own way, and never backed down once an idea got into the blond haired little devil. For example, their almost-every day study sessions Nagisa asked for. He never took enough notes in class, not that he paid that much attention anyway, plus, quoting his own words “With Rei-chan, everything is 100 times better! Even studying!”

Once they were accommodated in Nagisa’s room, Rei immediately took out his books, trying to create an all-study mood, which, to his dismay almost never worked. They always managed to get all their homework done, at least.

After half an hour of math exercises, Nagisa broke the study-mood. “Hey, Rei-chan” he trailed off, gripping his pencil a bit tighter “What did Honoka-chan want to talk about?” “Hm?” Rei immediately shot his gaze up, meeting the pink eyed-stare, a blush on his face at the mention of the girl’s name.

“Nagisa-kun, you should show more respect when addressing your elders, even if they’re not present, now please go back to your exercises” he tried to change the subject, but it was Nagisa who he was talking to.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Rei-chan” Nagisa blinked, giving Rei a half-lidded intense stare, voice dropping, almost threatening.

“Ah-you see, Nagisa-kun, she…she… erm” he fidgeted with the pencil he was holding.

“She what, Rei. Be more elaborated, will you?” if Rei didn’t know his best friend better, he’d been terrified of Nagisa right now. His voice was low and serious, but what impressed him the most was the blond’s gaze, soulless pink eyes through half-opened lids showing no emotion. This was a first.

“s-she just gave me her number, if-if I was ever i-interested in spen-spending time with her” Rei stuttered, a forced chuckle escaping his lips at the end to try to ease the mood.

“and,” he breathed out.

“and, wh-what Nagisa-kun?”

“What are you planning to say? Will you ever call her?” Nagisa was burning inside. His mind was only chanting “kill, kill, kill”. What if Rei decided to go for the third year girl? She was every boy’s wet dream, at least physically. And dating an older woman is a privilege to any guy their age, or so others would say. He had to make sure no one ever disturbed their love. His love.

“I-I haven’t thought about it. She may have romantic pretentions but you know very well I’m not interested, at least for now” Rei whispered out the last part, rubbing the back of his neck, dropping his gaze to the floor. Nagisa’s aura changed entirely.

“Oh I know, Rei-chan, but sooner or later you’ll fall in love!” He was in his all-cheerful mode again. “Trust me”

“Can we please just not talk about such embarrassing subjects, please?” Rei said uncomfortably, going back to his notebook. He was truly against anything love/romance related.

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa spoke again, “Would you mind lending me your phone for a second?”

“Yes of course” Rei passed the object with a smile. Nagisa was really glad that Rei absolutely trusted him. Tapping lightly on the screen, he did what he had to, then snapped a selfie of himself doing a silly face, Rei studying in the background.

“There! Now you’ll remember this moment forever!” Nagisa gave the phone back.

“I don’t need to, this occasion is not special, we do this every day” Rei said, a tad amused at Nagisa’s behaviour.

“Every moment with Rei-chan is special” the blond said, a full grin spreading in his face. Rei just smiled at the boy in front of him. He had a warm look on his face that replied ‘yeah, every moment with you is special too’ but he didn’t need to say it out loud, he’d be too embarrassed, plus, Nagisa already knew he meant it.

 

“Bye-bye Rei-chan, I love you!” Nagisa said, waving after releasing Rei’s body from the hug prior. They were at the doorstep, it was already late and Rei had to go home. Luckily he just lived a few blocks away. “I love you too, Nagisa-kun” He said, waving back to his best friend. It was a routine now. Every even numbered day they went to Nagisa’s house. After studying, Nagisa would cook something quick for them, they’d eat, Rei would help to clean the usually messy kitchen after Nagisa used it, and leave. The farewell was the same too. Everytime Nagisa would stand on his tip-toes and press a light kiss on Rei’s nose or cheek, hug him, say “I love you” and watch him go. To his relief, Rei would always say those three words back.

The first time it happened, Nagisa acted on pure impulse. He knew Rei would never expect that sort of behaviour from anyone, let alone his male best friend. It was a month after the scheduled study sessions Nagisa had been asking for, and Rei had acted so cute whenever he accidentally let his hand brush against any reachable spot in Rei’s body. Obviously, he wasn’t used to physical contact, by the way his body reacted; he was just getting used to the fact that this was usual-Nagisa, as Makoto had kindly explained. Nagisa loved affectionate physical contact, as he didn’t really had it thorough his life, until he met Haruka and Makoto –the former way too reluctant but gave in at the end-, and lately Rei.

The three words that escaped from his lips that evening were definitely not planned, he did think them often but never dared to say them out loud. He was surprised when he heard himself say them, the look of utter shock in Rei’s part alerting him, maybe Rei took them as a confession and never look at Nagisa’s way again, since he didn’t felt the same way. Nagisa had a scared look on his face, hell, he’d probably lose Rei.

However, Rei’s expression softened, letting a small smile creep up his face as he whispered “I love you too, Nagisa-kun” then bringing a hand through the blond locks. Nagisa quickly understood he’d taken the words as an “I love you as a friend way” and he was glad for it. Rei loved him back, as a friend, but at least cared about him enough to tell him he was loved, by him.

* * *

It was pretty dark already, the wind blowing quite frantically. Nagisa stopped by a convenience store to buy some of his favourite strawberries, and why not, a strawberry flavoured box of Pockys. After paying, he casually walked out the convenience store, acting as he had nothing to hide, after all he in fact had nothing to hide.

He walked for about 15 minutes, arriving to a dark alley, much closer to his warehouse this time. As he predicted, Toraishi Honoka was already there, as he was about five minutes later that he said he would in that text. She was wearing a too little red skirt, with black knee length boots and a black blouse. She was clearly shivering a little, from the cold wind on her exposed skin. Nagisa quietly approached her, taking the small bottle in his hand to damp the rag he had. Quickly, he pressed the chloroform soaked cloth to her nose and mouth, pressing long enough until she was unconscious.

“Mako-chan, why don’t you help me to lift her up? You are much stronger and a lot more gentlemanly to handle the delicate body of an unconscious woman, don’t you agree?” Nagisa said with a hint of humour in his voice, smiling brightly.

He turned around to see his alluded friend just a couple metres away, hidden in the shadows, a frightened expression in his face. Nagisa noticed he and Haruka were purchasing mackerel and some cereal in the convenience store, two cashier lines from his. He also noted his brown haired friend told something to the blue eyed boy, the latter grunting in annoyance turning in the direction of his house. However, Makoto followed him, after all it was a 10 minute walk, and he knew too well the sound of his friend’s footsteps.

“N-Nagisa! What-How?” Makoto was at loss of words. First of all, he’d just seen his blond little friend, the one that looked like an angel and behaved too affectionately, make a girl fall unconscious in the hard cold floor of an Iwatobi street, and smile about it. More than that, the girl was his classmate, who now that he remembered asked a lot about their fellow teammate Ryugazaki Rei. Nagisa understood Makoto’s expression perfectly.

“Well, help me, and I shall answer, Mako-chan. Our final destiny is only five feet away from this exact point” he said, the smile never leaving his lips. For now, Makoto was too shocked to react any different, so he did as he was told. He carefully lifted the girl, following Nagisa to the warehouse.

After entering, Nagisa instructed to drop the girl in the table, moving his precious bowl and removing the lacy tablecloth. Makoto followed the blond’s instructions, and Nagisa was clearly pleased by this. He then moved to the shelves, picking a bucket and a sharp butcher knife. He turned around, spotting Makoto in front of the interesting Rei-love collage he was proud of owning, and creating of course.

“Do you like it, Mako-chan? I made it all myself!” Nagisa said excitedly. Makoto’s frightened expression never left his face, but just for a second, he noticed understanding in those emerald orbs.

“You-you are in love with Rei…”

“And you killed that girl who proposed to him…” Makoto concluded, connecting the dots as shock and fear became visibly clear in his body.

“That is correct, my dear Mako-chan!” Nagisa happily said. He half skipped to the table, put the bucked in the floor and began cutting the girl’s right wrist. He sliced the vein and left the arm hanging, blood falling straight into the bucket. Makoto watched his every action, not even attempting to stop him, he was too scared. He had seen a truth about Nagisa that seemed unfathomable, the thought making the blond chuckle.

Nagisa then soaked the rag in chlorophorm again, leaving the heavy cloth in Honoka’s face. “Kae-chan was too loud the last time and I want to speak with you. Of course I can’t if Honoka-chan’s screams fill the place” he explained, smiling, but eyes not showing emotions. “Now, Mako-chan” he said as he grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in Honoka’s blood, “what are you thinking? Do you have any questions?” he munched the threat lightly, eyes fixed on Makoto.

“You are in love with Rei” Makoto repeated

“Yes, I think we already made that clear” Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“You’ll kill anybody that shows romantic interest in him” it was more a statement that a question.

“Yeah, I guess. I already took Kae-chan out of the way, and now I’m taking Honoka-chan. They are unworthy of Rei. These disgusting girls won’t love him as much as I love him. They can’t. They’re selfish. You know, Mako-chan, these girls just want Rei because why not? He’s beautiful, he’s extremely intelligent and the perfect behaved boy, but that’s all they see in him. They don’t know him as much as I do. They won’t care and leave him as soon as another boy steps in. But I know I won’t. My love and devotion to Rei-chan will last until the last day of my existence”

“But, Rei would never love you if he knew what you’ve done, Nagisa” Makoto retorted.

Hm. “It might be true, but he doesn’t have to know, especially not from you Mako-chan” he said threateningly.

“Rei is very sharp, and I’m sure if he follows the patron he’ll eventually find out” the green eyed boy stated. Just as he had noticed Nagisa’s odd behaviour from the past month, Rei surely had too. At first he passed it as just an over-hyped Nagisa, but something was off. He would sometimes giggle to himself, space out and the brightness in his eyes would disappear. If Makoto noticed, obviously Rei would have to too.

“Mako-chan, if we are to do something, we must make it right” Nagisa winked, then proceeded to chop Honoka’s arm off with the butcher’s knife. Sounds of metal banging against flesh, and then wood echoed the room. “Rei is too naïve, too oblivious to notice what happens. He is too infatuated in the beauty of the world and theory calculations to pay attention to little peeves’ his friend apparently has” Nagisa offered, chopping the other arm of the girl.

“Still, Nagisa, this is completely wrong. You just can’t kill the entire female population of the school because they have a crush on Rei, no matter how much you claim to love him” Makoto said, “What if the police catches you? What if you get arrested for life? Then you wouldn’t have a future to spend with him”

“I am very aware of that fact, Mako-chan, and believe me, Kae-chan was not the first person I killed. I am cautious with my actions, and I make sure to clean all evidence” Nagisa took another strawberry, dipping it, and brought it to his mouth, scowling lightly. “I prefer the dip from their own bodies, it tastes better” He then proceeded to cut Honoka’s stomach, trying his best to make a circular shape, letting the blood out and better for dipping his strawberries.

“Do you want some, Mako-chan?”

“N-no thanks” Makoto declined.

Nagisa shrugged and continued eating his strawberries dipped in Honoka’s blood. Makoto just stared silently, thinking and watching as Nagisa chopped the body. He cut the girl’s face so much he hoped it would get unrecognizable.

After he chopped in small enough pieces, he took some of the dump bags he had lying around and filled them with the parts. Tired, he slumped himself to Makoto’s side in the floor, trying to clear some of the blood from his body and licking his fingers, still tasting the blood.

“Now, Mako-chan” he said, looking the boy at his side “you should understand that you mustn’t say anything”

“Nagisa, you’re one of my closest friends, and I really appreciate you but I can’t tolerate this. You killing people… I’d prefer that you kill me now so I don’t have to be part of this” Makoto sighed, tears falling silently from his emerald eyes.

Nagisa laughed.

“Mako-chan, I couldn’t kill you, it would look suspicious right now” he said after his laugh died down “Besides, I’d like to spend more time with you and Haru-chan in the swim club. I feel like I belong there with you”

“Nagisa, don’t you understand?” Makoto snapped, his head violently turning to the blond’s direction “You have killed people. Killed. As in, you’re technically a serial killer. A CRIMINAL, NAGISA FOR GOD’S SAKE!” he was full on crying right now “You- you deserve to be in jail, you-you’re a monster, how could you do all of that without the slightest remorse?” Makoto’s tone was now a whisper.

Nagisa laughed again.

“Love knows no reason, no law. And all is fair in love and war” he said, smiling warmly. “I have done nothing wrong by proving and protecting my true and unconditional love to Rei. Mako-chan, I know you love Haru-chan with every single bit of your heart and soul, and I’m sure that you’d do the same if people tried to disturb your love”

Nagisa was very observant. He had noticed since elementary school how Makoto always wanted to hold Haruka’s hand, even if he was reluctant. Makoto always bought a two-stick ice lolly and gave the other half to Haruka. He always got him out of the pool, the bath and restrained him from randomly stripping near any water body. Nagisa noted how slowly Makoto realised he had fallen in love with Haruka over the years, but was too afraid to ask him out, since their friendship was the most precious thing Makoto had, not worth losing that for stupid feelings. Makoto just continued to cry, refusing to believe that Nagisa was actually a serial killer.

“I’m sorry Nagisa, I have to tell the police. I-I can’t bear to watch your face every day and think about all the people you killed and how pleasant you looked while dismembering Toraishi-san’s body. I don’t want that guilt haunting me, I don’t want to be an accomplice, I don’t…” Makoto let his head bury into his hands, tears falling frantically.

Nagisa knew too well that Makoto wouldn’t be able to rat him out. Makoto was kind, and loved Nagisa enough to restrain himself from betraying him. Maybe all of that crying and threat words were just to make him stop, but as long as anyone kept disturbing his love for Rei he wouldn’t. Anyway he had to be extra careful and offer Makoto a position he knew he wouldn’t deny.

“Mako-chan,” he started, rubbing soothing circles in Makoto’s large back “I really didn’t want to do this, but as you understand I cannot let myself take any risks. Letting you go now without a warning would be too careless from me. And as much as I love you, as my closest friends, I have no other option than threaten dear Haru-chan’s life”

Makoto’s crying suddenly stopped.

He lifted his head from his eyes and looked at Nagisa, who had a look of fake innocence and kept running his hand in smooth circles. “W-What do you mean?” Makoto sniffled.

“I mean that if you betray me, I’ll have to kill Haruka. If I don’t get to spend my eternity with Rei-chan because of you, I don’t see why you’d get yours to spend with Haru-chan. Seems fair, huh?” Nagisa finished with a reassuring smile.

“You… You wouldn’t dare…” Makoto whispered, fear dominating his voice.

“I don’t think you’d like to test that out” Nagisa’s hand moved from his back to his hair, softly ruffling it, a pout in his lips.

“Now” Nagisa said, standing up, walking over the one of the shelves, picking a bottle and taking a glass, filling it with water. “Drink this, trust me is a mood stabiliser. You’ll feel better when you drink it, it’ll calm you” his voice sounded actually worried.

While Makoto was swallowing the pills, Nagisa cleaned himself and the place, giving time for the drug to work. “Help me to take out the trash, will you Mako-chan?” He offered a hand to his taller friend, helping him up. Each one of them took a bag, and exited the place.

Nagisa escorted Makoto to his house, not because he was afraid that the latter would accuse him. He was concerned about this bigger friend’s well-being, as he didn’t show much composure back in the warehouse. During all the walk, Nagisa kept singing, talking and telling jokes to ease Makoto’s mood, at least it seemed to work a little.

Mrs. Tachibana was worried about his son, since Haruka had come twice to ask about Makoto’s whereabouts (it seemed that he couldn’t sleep without Makoto’s good night hug) and that was usually not a good sign. Nagisa explained that he’d been with Makoto talking at his house and didn’t check the hour until now, the latter only nodding and looking away. He apologised and said his good-byes, Mrs. Tachibana inviting him to come more often, as she saw Nagisa wave from the stairs and her son climbing the ones over to Haruka’s house.

* * *

The police did yet another inspection at Iwatobi High School, but had to close the case since there was no links to Toraishi Honoka’s missing. The body was never found.

* * *

It was a bright June day in Iwatobi. Everyone was changed into their swimsuits, Gou admiring their muscles and Haruka already in the water.

Nagisa and Makoto grew closer since that night, and Nagisa had to keep giving Makoto the medication in order to him to not freak out and accidentally tell Haruka or anyone about what he saw. He was mostly himself now again, only a little more attached to Nagisa, but that was expected of, since Rei practically clung to Haruka for swimming tips and wanting to swim like him, much to his annoyance.

Nagisa was practicing his breast stroke when he noticed a somewhat short boy (at least a bit shorter than him), cream messy hair, slightly curled on the front, complementing soft yellow eyes and a shy smile, surely a first year, talking to Gou. She immediately called everyone out the pool, ignoring Haruka’s protests.

“Guys! This is excellent news” she said excitedly. “This is Nayuki Toru. He’s in class 1-4 and he wants to join the swim club!”

“Welcome, Nayuki-kun” Makoto said warmly. “I hope you like us and enjoy the activities in the club. I’m Tachibana Makoto, a third-year, and the captain of the team” he finished with a kind smile.

“Oh! A new member! I’m Hazuki Nagisa, second-year and treasurer. I’d love to become good friends with you!” Nagisa said as he put one arm lightly around the new boy’s shoulders.

“Nagisa, you’re wetting his uniform” Makoto said.

“Oops, sorry… Tee-hee!”

“Excuse his behaviour, but you see, the longer you stay, the more at ease you’ll feel!” A voice behind Nagisa interjected. “My name is Ryugazaki Rei, I’m a second-year and I’m the secretary. Pleased to meet you” Rei finished bowing slightly.

“P-Pleased to meet you too” Nayuki said, returning the bow. Nagisa noted how shy the guy was.

“Don’t fear the water. Just accept its presence” Was all Haruka said before dipping again into the pool.

“That’s Nanase Haruka, third-year too and vice-captain of the team. He likes water too much” Makoto kindly explained after noticing the confused expression in Nayuki’s face.

“You’ll get used to Haru-chan. Now Toru-chan, tell us more about you! Why did you join? What do you like? Do you have siblings? Do you sleep in the right side or in the left side of the bed?” Nagisa showered him with questions, and Rei had to stop him.

“Erm, T-thank you for letting me join the club. I had wanted to swim learn to swim for a while” Nayuki said, his tone was usually soft, since the guy was naturally shy.

“Don’t be shy Toru-chan! This is going to be the most fun you’ve ever had!” Nagisa spoke.

“Yeah, I agree with Nagisa-kun. Now go get changed, you’re starting straight away!” Rei commanded. Nayuki shifted at the prompt and gave Rei a last longing look before following his instructions.

“I will try to not disappoint you, Tachibana-buchou, Hazuki-senpai and R-Ryugazaki-senpai” the first year said as firmly as he could after he got out the changing room. “Thank you so much too, Matsuoka-senpai” he said bowing to Gou a little, before jumping to the pool. Makoto followed the boy and said “Well, show us what you got, Toru-kun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is four am in the morning and i love star myu so yes... nagisa's next victim wooo!   
> i added some makoharu because well otp  
> and I want to clarify that this is entirely from Nagisa's POV.. like all the chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. A few things:  
> 1\. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistake  
> 2\. Rating may change, relationships and characters may too, in future chapters.  
> 3\. I am trying to keep everyone in character. I just feel that Nagisa's yandere side would be like that (let me know your opinion please ^_^)


End file.
